Sakura's Fun Day
by Darkest Fire Flower
Summary: Request ssvidel3. The Mizukage was waiting for her escort to show her around the village, Sakura Haruno gets the privilege. Sakura not knowing where to go last, she takes her to her house where things go down.


It was a early sunny morning, The Mizukage was standing at the front of the gate looking around, she was bored of her own village and wanted to visit the Leaf. She saw a girl, a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes walking her way, she must have been her escort.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'll be taking care of you today miss Mizukage." Sakura says with a bright smile as she bows.

Mizukage blushes as she looked down seeing some of Sakura's breasts, she coughed. She shouldn't of been looking down at a young girl's body like that.

"Call me Mei." Mei replied with a smile.

"Sounds perfect, Are you ready to go?" Sakura questions.

"Yes, Please get me away from this gate I have been sitting her for to long." Mei replies as they walk off together to start the tour of the Leaf.

After a while, Sakura began to run out of ideas, she then saw her friend Naruto walk out of the ramen shop, Ichiraku. She smiled and looked over at Mei, She spaced out as she took in the sight of the Mizukage, She was beautiful. Her pretty green like eyes glowed in the sun, her colored lips lusciously tempting her. Her eyes moved down her body, that blue dress hugged her body well. she landed on her breasts. She blushed when she heard the Mizukage cough.

"How about we grab something to eat?" Sakura asks.

"I'd love to. How about after we go back to your place, I can see your running out of places to go and I don't want to end our little time together, I would love to spend more time with you, Sakura." Mei replies.

Sakura blushes even more. "A-Alright."

The two women go into the booth, they order the common order from Ichiraku, they eat and talk getting to know each other better.

"So tell me Sakura, a beautiful young girl like you should have a boyfriend." Mei blurts out randomly.

"Actually no...I prefer women." Sakura replies.

"Oh really, tell me. Have you ever been with a girl?" Mei replies.

"Once or twice...But I really don't like girls...I'm more into older women." Sakura says blushing.

Mei doesn't say anything, she returns to finishing up her dish. Sakura paid and the two left. They had gotten to Sakura's. The two slipped their shoes off sitting on the couch with some tea. It was silent.

"I-I'm sorry If me saying that freaked you out..." Sakura says embarassed.

"No, You didn't. But I would like to say something." Mei says as her fingers touch Sakura's lip passionately.

"W-What is it?" Sakura questions flustered at the contact of Mei's fingers running on her lips.

"Let me be your first experience." Mei says as she moved in closer looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura said nothing and roughly kissed the Mizukage, her arms snaking around Mei's neck. Mei lifted Sakura up from the couch carrying her into her room. Sakura's legs wrapped around Mei's waist as Mei slammed the young girl against the wall pinning her hands against the wall, her tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers. Sakura moaned into the kiss as Mei moved them placing her on the bed.

Mei's hands moved down Sakura's body, she unzipped her red shirt revealing a black bra, she slipped it off her shoulders and removed her bottom garment, she was wearing lacy black thong. Sakura removed Mei's dress, she was wearing matching blue bra and panties.

Sakura laid there on the bed, Mei was above her staring down at her, her hand moved from her chest down her stomach, Sakura moaned as Mei's hand moved into her underwear, playing with the little pink curls by her womanhood, she moved her hand up and down stroking her. Sakura threw her head back moaning, she was sensitive to the touch, she hadn't been able to relieve anything for the past few weeks thanks to missions. She need this release.

The Mizukage's lips were planted on hers again in a short kiss before she pulled away to place gentle kisses down her neck, her hands reached behind her unclipping her black bra removing it. She moved down licking the nub, swirling around it. Sakura whined lightly. Mei's other hand rubbed the other playing with it. She latched onto it sucking and licking it.

As she did that, she moved her other hand down into Sakura's panties rubbing her wet pussy. Sakura moaning she grabbed the Mizukage's hair tugging as she threw her head back. She then removed Mei's bra. Sakura latched onto her nipple licking it and giving it the same treatment. Mei moaned underneath her nipple. She fastened her strokes which soon she removed Sakura's underwear.

Mei removed her own underwear as well, she spread Sakura's legs wide, she licked the inner thigh before licking her pearl, she dipped her tongue in lower, licking the length tasting her sweet. Sakura whined moaning out. Mizukage thrusted in two of her fingers pumping them in and out of her. Her mouth latched onto her clitoris sucking on it, she shook her head as she thrusted her fingers in and out of her deepening them as she went.

"A-Ah...M-Mei...That feels amazing..." Sakura moaned out as she took Mei's breasts in her hands massaging them.

Mei moaned into Sakura's womanhood sending vibrations, she rapidly licked Sakura's clit as she thrusted in another finger, her three fingers getting covered in slosh thick juices as she moved them in and out of her, she shook her head adding simulation. Sakura moaned out her legs shaking, she arched her back as she thrusted her womanhood into Mei's face/mouth as she spasmed. Mei sucked on her harshly as she rammed her fingers inside. Sakura's eyes closed, her head tilted back, she came violently spraying Mei's face which she licked up.

Panting filled the room, Mei's eyes clouded with lust moved over laying on the bed, she spread her legs wide, Sakura could see how wet she was, she felt herself drooling. Mei coxed her over, Sakura crawled over getting between her legs.

"It's your turn to pleasure me, Do you need me to tell you what to do?" Mei questions.

"Nope, I've watched videos, this will be a piece of yummy cake." Sakura winked as she dipped her head low, she licked both of Mei's thighs, she looked up with a blush as she saw Mei's cheek flush a bright pink and she had her mouth open slightly in a small quiet moan.

Sakura moved her head more, she licked the slit, moving her tongue up and down it, she dipped it inside her before retreating moving up her womanhood, licking her pearl, lapping and flickering her tongue, she sucked on it shaking her head, she smiled as she heard the beautiful woman moan out.

She pulled away and licked the slit again, moving her tongue up and down, swirling it around before moving it back inside her before moving out again going up lightly licking her pearl. She sucked on it, shaking her head. Mei arched her back moaning out as she came.

Sakura licked and sucked it up, she didn't stop and continued licking and sucking on her pearl, she licked the slit at a fast pace, she then added two of her fingers, they moved in and out of her as she returned to sucking on her clit. Mei grabbed the bed sheet as Sakura thrusts in and out of her as she sucked on her. She pulled away and rubbed it before returning to licking her, Sakura's two fingers thrusted deeper inside her. Mei moaned out loudly as she thrusted against her fingers making them go inside her deeper. Sakura sucked and shook her head as she sucked on her pearl. She shook, her back arching and she came violently again as she came, Sakura licked it up. She moved away and laid with Mei cuddling.


End file.
